


Choosing Death

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Death, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Lee Kingdom, M/M, Noble Knight - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Royal Prince, Showki, Son Kingdom, War, Yoo Kingdom, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Prince Hyunwoo had learnt since he was very young to hate, to fight and to destroy the Yoo Kingdom.But the stranger the he met at the forest taught him better feelings; love.Will they live for their love, or will they die for it?





	Choosing Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I started posted my work here in AO3 since I participated in Showki Bingo Challenge. Out of 16 prompt, I failed to fulfill 3 within the time given. To be honest, it is frustrating. I am disappointed with myself as I was unable to complete the challenge. 
> 
> Anyway, to honor myself, I decided to post the remaining fics once I am done with it, so here it is. 
> 
> Prompt - Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
> This fic is inspired by Romeo and Juliet, hope you enjoy this.

"Father had warned you about this."

 

"And?"

 

"Hyung, a war will start soon. We will fight them." Hoseok let out a deep sigh. "You are assigned to kill him."

 

"And him, me." A sad smile appears on his face.

 

Hoseok looks away, unable to witness the pain his brother is going through.

Son Hyunwoo, the Royal Prince and soon-to-be King for the Son Kingdom; Kingdom of Fire.  
Son Hyunwoo, his only brother; the understanding man with a kind heart.

 

"Did you talk to Father, about the possibility of doing this in a peaceful way?"

 

"You know me meeting Kihyun had set him on the wrong way, making him viler. He won't meet me in a private meeting, not anymore." Hyunwoo looks out his window, smiling. "I'll end this Hoseok-ah. You then, will continue the legacy of Son Kingdom."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Hyunwoo turns and flashes a smile to his brother. They don't need word to understand one another.

 

Stepping closer to his brother he breathed, "No, hyung. You can't do that, please."

 

Hyunwoo let his gaze linger on Hoseok few seconds longer as an answer.

 

"You can't be this selfish." Hoseok said, regretting it as soon as he saw Hyunwoo's face distort in discomfort.

 

"Selfish? I give my life to Father, to the Kingdom. I never ask to be born as the Royal Prince, to be paraded since Day One, to study and learn all the knowledge possible while sacrificing my childhood, to learn how to combat scarifying my innocence. But I never said a thing; I took it all. It was my responsibility. I have no choice, but to accept it all. I sacrifice even my happiness, Hoseok, so for once let me be selfish. Let me choose when and how to die, after all I never get to choose while I am alive."

 

With that he leaves the room.

 

***  
 

He looks out the window, watching the knights fighting one another as a practise. They will do well. He was not sure if they can win but for once he doesn’t care because he won't be there to witness it all but Hoseok will. Which is why he had drawn his best strategy for the whole war, hopeful to win it for the sake of his brother.

 

"Listen here," he said, addressing one of his trusted knights who he had called earlier, "... you will not leave Hosoek's side."

 

The knight steals a glance towards him as a question.

 

"I know your task is to ensure my safety, but I order you to help Jooheon keeping my brother safe."

 

"Yes, my Lord."

 

"Even if we lose, I want you to take him out of it and run. Whatever you do, he will stay alive."

 

"Yes, my Lord."

 

"You too, will stay alive." Hyunwoo says, in softer tone.

 

Hyungwon glances up and let a small smile appear on his face. "I will ensure that, my Lord."

 

He was about to ask him one more favour when the guard announces the arrival of the Royal Princess.  


Kang Seulgi, the second princess of Kang Kingdom; Land of Flower and also, wife of Prince Son Hyunwoo enters the room.

 

"Hyunwoo!" her voice loud, panicked but as soon as she realised that they are not alone, she drops her gaze.

 

"Seulgi, why are you here?" Hyunwoo asks.

 

"I..." she glances towards Royal Knight, Chae Hyungwon before she continues, "... worried about you."

 

"Excuse me, My Lord. I will let you ..." Hyungwon is ready to get out of the room.

 

"No, stay Hyungwon." he then addresses Seulgi, "Worried about?"

 

Inhaling, she found her composure. "You will kill yourself and never return to the Kingdom. You are abandoning me."

 

Chuckling, Hyunwoo said "I have been abandoning myself this whole time. It is about time, I save myself."

 

Hyungwon was shocked as he downed the information. His Royal Prince will perform suicide in this war?

 

"This is not the way, Hyunwoo-ah." Seulgi pleaded.

 

"You know how wrong all of this is.  Seulgi, if you are my friend, you will let me go."

 

The princess sigh in defeat.

 

"In return, I want you to promise me something."

 

Seulgi nodded.

 

"When I died, elope with Hyungwon."

 

The knight gasps, startled.

 

It was no secret the two ~~were~~ are in love. Since Seulgi had arrived here, at their Kingdom to study with her other sisters, Hyungwon was smitten. He adores the princess and had been admiring from far away.

 

Until Hoseok got mischievous and assigned him to escort the Princess to the garden, just the two of them. It was funny indeed because Hyungwon was stiff all through the two hours. Of course, Hoseok had confirmed his institution that Hyungwon's interest was not one sided before giving out the orders. The two-hour trip around the Palace Garden was soon made to a routine and eventually become the escapades for the two lovers.

 

Fate had been more mischievous than Hoseok unfortunately, considering the sudden arrangement of marriage; of Hyunwoo and Seulgi.

 

The rest was history.  


"What are you saying, my Lord?" Hyungwon prompted.

 

"Save my brother and marry my widow. Can you do that?"

 

Hyungwon looked towards Seulgi and gulped. What is this nonsense?

 

To his surprise, the Princess beat him to it and answer for him, "Thank you Hyunwoo… and I am sorry for whatever disaster and tragedy God had planned for you and Kihyun. I truly am."

***

 

Son Hyunwoo loves hunting, as much as he loves rebelling. He got his time, when he breaks rules and play with danger, it makes him feel alive.

 

Which is why he never hunts at their forest. He would ride across the border and hunt on the neighbouring forest, which obviously illegal. It was not his land. It belongs to the Lee Kingdom; Kingdom of Thunder.  


It was the Lee Kingdom, but it was on the border and secluded. It was safe enough, he had convinced himself. Until he had miscalculated his moves, shooting out arrow on a fine-looking man. The arrow shoots right through the man's shoulder, a rather big injury even if not fatal.

 

He was terrified when the man had been accompanied by knights, thinking his rebellious act towards his father will be the reason for his death.

 

"Aren't you Son Hyunwoo, the Royal Prince of Son Kingdom?"

 

"I certainly am." He bowed as a sign of respect; fuelled by guilt seeing how the man had struggle to stand.

 

"I see. I think you better go, before the guards notify more people."

 

The man saved him, but he doesn’t even know who that man is. So he came back, in a hope he will soon will get a name.  


The next time he was able to go and hunt, he had no intention to stalk upon animals, he just need to get a name. As he rides through the border, he noticed a man on a mighty black horse standing by the forest; waiting.

 

"You did come, he was not lying."

 

It was Prince Minhyuk, the second prince of the Lee Kingdom. He halts, unsure if is a peaceful greeting or a warning.

 

"Prince Minhyuk." he greeted.  


"Fancy meeting you here" Minhyuk said as he making a show eyeing the border.

 

"My apology." Hyunwoo was looking behind him, trying to figure out if Minhyuk is alone or accompanied by a certain someone he truly wishes to meet.

 

"It is one thing to hunt illegally on my land but causing injury is just not acceptable, don't you think? What would our fathers do if they were to be informed?" Minhyuk asked, challenging.

 

"Which is the reason for my presence. I would like to apologise, to the man himself and to you, the ruler of the land."

 

"Ha! You and your pretensions rightness. You don't act all mighty after trespassing, Prince Hyunwoo."

 

The two princes stare into one another, a silent challenge.

 

"Minhyuk?" A silent voice called out.

 

Hyunwoo can hear the crushed leaves as another horse nearing them before he can see the man riding.  


There he was, the good-looking man that he had shot, mistakeably. He bowed, out of courtesy as he is unable to greet him properly yet; the name was still out of his knowledge.

 

"He came to apologise, to you for the injury and to me for the trespassing." Prince Minhyuk allow some gap for him.

 

"It was unnecessary. Are you okay, yourself?"  


"Yes, I am." Hyunwoo answered.

 

"Let me remind you that this is my land, my Kingdom. It is only me that decide his place. Even if he apologised, it is under me to accept it. I can go to my Father this moment and watch the chaos unveiled." Minhyuk said, sternly.

 

"My apology. It's just that, I am fine, so he should not feel bad about my injury. That is all I'm saying." the man said in a soft tone, offering a kind smile both to Minhyuk and himself.

 

"I still think I need to apologise to you but, I am still in darkness, not knowing who you are... for me to apologise properly."

 

"I am Prince Kihyun, heir of Yoo Kingdom, my beloved Kingdom of Wind." He said as his expression darken, watching Hyunwoo's reaction to his identity.

 

The latter had a good practise in disguising his true feelings. Even when he nodded, listening intently to the other prince he was actually battling himself. This is the prince of a Kingdom that he had learn to hate.  


"Then, forgive me for my incompetence, causing you an injury, Prince Kihyun. How is the wound?" Hyunwoo sound calm and that amused Kihyun.

 

"I am okay, Lee Kingdom have the best physician."  


"I need you to leave my land, now." Minhyuk interrupted.

 

"Of course. Excuse me rudeness, I will make my move now." Hyunwoo galloped away, still curious about the prince that should have been his sworn enemy.

 

It should stop there, the curiosity, but it didn't. When Hyunwoo returned to the said forest that night, as discreet as he can, a certain prince was waiting for him.

 

"I was hoping for you to come back, although I am not sure why." Kihyun said with a smile when Hyunwoo get down of his horse.

 

"I was hoping to see you again, I am not sure of anything too. I believe I need to deliver my apology properly."

 

Within months, the two had enjoyed the secret meetings. They talked; about the suffocating rules and protocol, the demanding task as a prince, the ridiculousness of roles assigned to the palace people and it goes on until they arrived at more intimate topic: themselves.

 

They shared so many things. They are almost the same, sharing the pain and the torture of being a prince. The next one to be crowned. The struggle to prove themselves to their brute fathers who seem to only know violence and war.

 

They had been too similar that it was comforting. Maybe, the comfort had led them to feel more, something more intense. By the time Kihyun let Hyunwoo knows that he will be back to Yoo Kingdom in three sunrises, they had sit in silence solemnly.  


The hollowness following the nights of not seeing Kihyun is a rare feeling for Hyunwoo, it was foreign. He craved to see the other man, even if he just got a glimpse. On the day that he had been determined enough to ride through the long journey to Yoo Kingdom, a letter arrived. Kihyun sent him a letter, a long letter that he soon discovers was what the people would call 'Love Letter'.

 

They had settles for that as communication, keeping the princes and the Kingdom safe. However, King of the Son Kingdom had arranged a marriage for his royal prince and that shifted the momentum of the unnamed relationship. It was sudden; the longingness, the realisation and the desperation that he almost ditched his own wedding. However, Seulgi is a dear friend and it was not in his heart to embarrass the lady, not after the heartbreaking parting of her and Hyungwon.

 

Three days in the marriage, the two had sworn to be the biggest supporter to one another.

 

Which is why, Seulgi understands his reasons.

 

He had met Kihyun, once. It was three months after his wedding, and he was busy, leading the many examination of selecting men to be their noble knights. He was shocked to see Seulgi in his chamber as they had decided to not share a chamber with a big smile. He was about to ask when the wife had risen from the bed and revealing the person behind her. Kihyun stay seated, smiling too.

 

"How have you been, dear Prince Hyunwoo?" Kihyun had asked and it took him all his energy not to run and hug the other prince. He was so in awe, amusing Seulgi that had laughed at him. The princess had left them to their own privacy that night. It was a short meeting, with messy desperate kisses, muffles voices and dangerous words. He had not stay till sunrise, but they had known, they love one another.

 

***

 

Tomorrow, they will start their journey for the war with the Yoo Kingdom.

 

The two Kingdom was never in good term, for 100 years ago and nobody remember the reasons, the start of this immense, incurable hatred. Each generation born was taught to hate the other Kingdom with no justification so when his Father had crossed the line by trying to take away an island from Yoo Kingdom; all hell broke loose. Adding the fuel to fire, Hyunwoo had choose a wrong day to send away his letter to Kihyun. The father was notified of the action and he demanded for the letter to be presented to him. The knowledge that his son loves a man had been a big disappointment but, Kihyun being that very man had been a bigger issue.

 

King Son have no reason to play nice anymore.

 

So here they are, marching to one of the biggest wars, ever.

 

***

 

"Halt.” The voice boomed across the land, causing all in the intense battle to stop. If all, Hyunwoo was the most confused one of the current situation. He had marched forward fearlessly to get a glimpse of his lover before he kill himself but somehow, blinded by his own greed he had missed the trap. Now, he is kneeling by the ground, swords on his neck as King Yoo smirked, standing behind him holding the swords.

 

"Don't you dare!" That is definitely his father, King Son.

 

No. This is not how he die. He didn’t choose this.

 

"Father! No." Ah, that voice. The person he missed the most.

 

Prince Kihyun rushes towards his father, trying to stop whatever evil plan he tried to execute.

 

"Ah, my lovely son. Now, why don't replace my place and hold him captive as I try to reason his cold, mean father?" The king steps aside, giving Kihyun space to be next to Hyunwoo.

 

It took all Kihyun's will not to kneel by the other prince, cradle the bruised face and hug that slumped body.

 

"Father, no!" Kihyun hisses.

"Ah, you soft, useless thing." In a swift, King Yoo reached for Kihyun's sword that was clipped tightly at his waist and drew it out.

 

"It is not hard..." he said, and the King waved the sword down, leaving small wound on Hyunwoo's shoulder, continuing it for few more times, causing more injury to the young prince as his son gasps.

 

King Son had stay calm, not wanting to let his rival get what he wants; his frantic image.

 

It's a different situation for Kihyun because he knew something nobody else knows.

 

"My lord!" Kihyun's loyal guard rushes to his side, he too knew the truth, "... the sword..."

 

"I know, Changkyun. I can't let this happen. Not now!"

 

Kihyun barrels through the warriors that loyally stood by his father, taking away his sword forcefully and with spite he yelled, "You..." he turned addressing the other King, "... all of you, are disgracing the whole human race with this childish grudge. You have no knowledge of its origin; this rivalry but you, despite it all decided to be vile to one another."

 

"Prince Kihyun!" Changkyun shouts, desperate as he held into Hyunwoo's weak body.

Kihyun skids through the grass and kneels beside his lover calling out his name softly.

 

"Hey, Hyunwoo, my dear... hey, wake up." Kihyun cradles his head closer as he barely managed to make up the other weak voice.

 

_I love you._

That was the last thing he said as his head lolled to nothingness. He is gone now, lifeless in his lover's arm. Maybe, this was not how he envision his _death_ but, close enough.

 

"What? Is he that weak, to die of few slashes?" King Yoo said, panicked. He had not wish to kill the Royal Prince, he just wanted to mess with the other King. Killing the Prince would be a bad move, now the the King would have a real reason to destroy Yoo Kingdom.

 

Kihyun propped the lifeless body against himself, hugging it with such strength hoping he will come back alive. His tears are streaming his face, but he barely noticed, considering the piercing pain in his chest. Hyunwoo is dead, the love of his life is dead.  
  
With whatever energy he still had, he raises his sword behind Hyunwoo’s back.  
  
_I love you._  
  
He whispered as he thrusts the sword through Hyunwoo’s body and pushed it further until he was stabbing himself too. It was beautiful in the ghastliest way and everyone was transfixed.  
  
“The sword, he had asked me to forge it with the most dangerous poison. I did, for that is his final wish, to kill himself, I guess he got what he wants.” Changkyun says to the King with no remorse.  
  
Kihyun lifts his head for the last time, staring at the love of his life and slowly he too, fades away.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ... and, they both... yeah...
> 
> How was it?
> 
> Please let me know your thought in this.  
> If possible, would you tell me your favourite book, and why? 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
